


Melting Marshmallows

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, robot in heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate is worried something is wrong with him, having been down and out for 6 million years can really leave you out of the loop. Good thing Cyclonus is ready to help his little marshmallow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melting Marshmallows

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apricots_from_Nara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/gifts).



> An early Birthday Present for Apricots-from-nara, (March 13th).

Tailgate slouched into the pillows as his vents clicked open and a loud huff of warm air puffed out. All day his systems flashed overheating warning into his hud, and all day he had tried to bring down his core temperature only for it to shoot back up at the slightest thing. He would catch himself panting softly sometimes, then coolant building on his forehead and he would always be quick to wipe it away.

            Movie night tonight was being hosted at Rewinds, where it had been most of the time since last time Cyclonus hadn't taken to kindly to Tailgate volunteering them. Tailgate spent the night outside the hab suite for it but Cyclonus eventually did let him back in.

            Another wave of heat washed over the minibot and he whined, not realizing how loud it had been until Swerve looked over at him from the pile of pillows he was currently laying on.

            "You okay there little buddy?" He leaned on, his visor dim as the horror movie they had been watching raged on. "Movie getting to much? These earth flicks are rather detailed aren't they." Being laid flat on his front, Swerved kicked his legs lazily behind himself.

            "N-no...that's not it. Just...not feeling so great..." Poking his servos together, another wave washed over him and he curled his legs. "I feel really strange."

            "Are you getting sick again?" It was Skids this time who spoke, leaning over Swerve and nearly squishing him into the floor. "Maybe you should see Ratchet about it."

            "You think my cybercrosis is coming back!?" Tailgates once muffled voice now shrieked. "B-but ratchet said I was fine! Cyclonus...he...it couldn't be coming back could it!" He shot up, a panic filling him.

            "Easy there, I just said to have Ratchet take a look, I don't think it's Cybercrosis." Skids raised a large eyebrow and fell back as Swerve sat up.

            "Yeah, relax, have a drink and calm down. Might just be some bug. Happens all the time." That usual big smile, and Swerve sat up and crossed his legs. "Tailgate? Tailgate!" He shouted as the little minibot took off in a full sprint out of Rewinds suite and down the hall.

            _I'm burning up! I'm on fire!_

The red warning flashed in his visor and he skidded around a corner. If he was lucky he could catch Ratchet in a good mood and he would be able to handle his gross sobbing. Though he would probably scold him for it, if Swerve was right and this was just some bug he would send him back with a bonk on the helm for bothering him.

            Another hard turn and he rammed his faceplate into something hard and fell back on his aft with a loud cry.

            Shaking his head until his visor clicked back online, he looked up at Cyclonus, who tilted his head.

            "Why are you running..." His deep voice boomed and seemed to resonate through every seam in Tailgates frame. As he knelt down and extended a clawed hand, Tailgate crawled backwards quickly.

            "I-I-ah!" A knot too big to swallow formed in his intake.

            _Cyclonus has...really nice curves...and...and..._

Fans flicking on high, Tailgate got to his peds and backed up as Cyclonus advanced. Sharp talons grazes his shoulder and a loud groan escaped him and he slapped his hand over his faceplate. A heat he hadn't felt before swirled in his tank, then slowly moved down into his groin where his interface array pinged and started to open.

            A loud yelp and he quickly covered his panel and grabbed the little lip f the plate to keep it closed. His faceplate glowed a bright red and he shoved past Cyclonus and into their hab suite a few rooms down.

            Before entering, Cyclonus stood outside the door and listened. Though not uncommon for Tailgate to have panic episodes, never once had he run away from him, in fact he had a terrible habit of clinging to him instead.

            Stepping inside and letting the door hiss shut behind him, he glanced around the dark room until he saw Tailgate in the corner with his back to him. Both of his hands were holding his panel, and a rather strong scent was lingering in the room now.     

            "Tailgate." He stepped closer but the minibot just shook his head and let out a loud sob.

            "I...can't get it to stop." Lubricants gushed from between his servos from his opened panel. Having failed to keep it closed, both his spike and valve were out and exposed. Though so far he was still facing the wall away from Cyclonus so at least he hadn't seen him fully yet. "It won't stop!" He turned when he heard the loud clank of Cyclonus getting down on one knee. Still having his array covered, he lets a few coolant tears roll down his pink cheeks. "I don't know what to do. I think I'm sick again. All day I have been really _hot_. Every time someone brushes against me I get so _hot_. My tank keeps turning and I feel dizzy. Cyclonus please, help me! I don't want to be sick anymore!" He sobbed, and continued to cry until Cyclonus removed his little hands from his array and looked him over.

            Bioights glowered unusually bright, from what he could see with Tailgate standing his valve was swelling and producing more lubricant than normal, and...

            Leaning in, Cyclonus buried his face into the minis neck and gave a quick inhale. His own fans sputtered and clicked on at the sweet scent still buried in the neck cables. Still so early.

            Pulling back from the mini, he made a small smirk and brushed away some of the tears.

            "You're not sick." Tracing his talons over Tailgates little servos, he could almost feel the little things spark beating through his chestplate with fear.

            "I'm...not?" He hiccupped, slumping in relief. "Then...what is wrong with me?" He watched as Cyclonus leaned back in and buried his pointed nose into the neck cables once more.

            "A heat cycle. Normal. You should have had a few already, if not for your stasis lock." Another soft inhale and that sweet scent rumbled his own engines. "It's nothing to be afraid of." Giving a test lick to one of Tailgates main energon lines, the mininbot sputtered and nearly buckled in on himself. He mewled, his little white knees knocking against one another as the purple mech pushed forwards. "You will be oversensitive, warn, and needy for a few days." Trailing a hand down Tailgates chest and stomach, he ghosted over his spike then pressed two servos to Tailgates outer node. "Filling your tank with transfluid will dull the heat symptoms." Rubbing slow circles over the node, he smirked when he felt it swell under him.

            "Mah! AH~!" Tailgate, unable to stop himself leaned against Cyclonus. Hips jerking back away from the stimulation, Cyclonus' hand only followed and rubbed a little harder. Almost instantly, Cyclonus servos were soaking wet with Tailgates fluids. Continuing to work the little bot, he let out a deep chuckle when Tailgate panted hard into his audio. What cute little whines and groans he made, much better than his panicked cries.  "C-Cyclonus!" He slumped, frame boiling against Cyclonus' cool chestplate.

            "Shush." Sliding his servos down, he pulled at Tailgates valve lips, enjoying his gaps and half sparked attempts to close his thighs together around his hand. Pushing on more, he rubbed between the lips for a while before hovering the valve ring and letting his servos lightly circle around it. "So wet and warm." Nipping Tailgates energon cable, he gave a light tug before pressing his middle servos into the valve.

            Tailgate tried to cry out but his vocalizer glitched and skipped several times. He stood up on the tips of his peds the deeper Cyclonus' servo dug until his knuckle dumped the valve lips lightly.

            "Nng!" Hands clawing about against Cyclonus frame, he tried to hold on as he slid back out and pushed in again.

            Cyclonus purred as Tailgates valve rippled and clenched down on him, hungry for him. Massaging the inner wall for a few moments, he pushed his second idling servo in. Tailgate sobbed out in bliss, his legs parting slightly so Cyclonus' hand could fit with a little more ease.

            "Does that feel good?" His voice rumbled through his little frame and ne nodded quickly. Picking up the pace, he worked the little valve over with a quick pace while keeping his thumb pressed to the glowing outer node. Pressing hard now and again, he focused most of his energy on spreading Tailgates inner valve lining.

            Lubricant spurted out now and again, and Tailgate wailed as an overload was creeping through his spinal strut. The heat in his tank turned, spreading and radiating down his panel until he wailed.

            "I-I'm-Ah going to OVER-L-L-L-L- _LOAD~_!" Grabbing Cyclonus' single horn to balance himself, his frame rattled against him. Visor flickering on and offline, he choked and sobbed as the current of overload shocked him and jarred his frame.

            His little spikes biolights glistened before pulsing and jetting out a small stream of transfluid which painted his own stomach. His limps twitched, and he could no longer hold himself up, having a death grip on Cyclonus' horn was all that was keeping him up.

            Before his visor could reset, he could feel Cyclonus slip his servos free from the valve and a rush of built up fluids flood down his inner thighs before he was picked up and laid back on his berth.

            Chest rising and falling quickly, Tailgate propped himself up on his elbows and watched Cyclonus move between his legs. Parting the thick thighs, he licked his lips before leaning down.

            Tailgates valve, now that he could see it in full view, was rather swollen and puffy. The white valve lips now a light pink as energon flushed to them. Lubricants glistened on the soft metal, and some even gushed out when he kissed Tailgates inner thigh.

            "What..." Out or breath, Tailgate tried to see what his roomie was doing, "are you... _huff..._ doing?" He squirmed, valve tingling just from Cyclonus being so close. His warm breath spilt down over him, and he trembled with need. "Oh primus...I'm so hot...I'm _so_ hot Cyclonus..." He arched, his little hands clenching to fists.

            "Treating you." Glossa flicking out, he pressed it hard against Tailgates pulsing outer node before letting it slide down through the valve lips. Tailgates lovely fluids stained his glossa and he purred at the lovely taste.

            "Ah-Hah! Cyclonus! W-wait!" He reached down, grabbing his horn again with one hand while his free hand gripped the berth covers. Wrenching at them when that glossa flicked over his node again and again, he cried out and kicked his legs.    

            "Stop...squirming." Cyclonus said in-between licks, keeping a firm grip on the minis hips before yanking him back and devouring his sweet valve. Carefully, he nipped the warm lips, sucking here and there until more and more lubricant pushed out and stained the berth below. Now and again he slid a single servos in and tickled about just to heat Tailgate squeal. Only when he curled his servo did he feel Tailgate suddenly yank on his horn and press him harder into his valve.

            " _OH~!_ " His peds curled the mini arched and twisted in pure bliss. "M-More! More!" He begs and nearly screams when Cyclonus pulls back and sits up wiping his mouth.

            Staring down as his wriggling minibot, his vents let out a loud huff of air before he crawled over him and hovered. Leaning down, he nuzzled the side of Tailgates face before planting soft little kisses here and there before inhaling his scent again.

            "You smell divine." Kissing back up and onto Tailgates faceplate a soft click sounded from below them. Both of Tailgates legs jerked as he felt Cyclonus' spike suddenly slide over his valve and rub over his outer node.

            Instantly Tailgates heat coding overwhelmed him and he arched his back so hard he slammed chests with Cyclonus. His valve clenched on nothing, and his frame rattled with need. Little hands grabbed at Cyclonus arms for support, he started to pant hard again. Visor dimming nearly offline, his cheeks flared a dark red as Cyclonus eased his hips back and forth. Spike slipping over the valve while the underside teased at his outer node with each rough ridge. He managed a few more soft movements before Tailgate dug his servos into his seams and growled.

            "Spike me!" Getting worked up, he started to squirm again, trying to get Cyclonus into himself. "Stop teasing me! I'm melting!" Though not truly melting into the berth, coolant had soaked the minis frame with a light gloss. "P-Please! Cyclonus!" Intake going dry, he leaned up and cuddled himself against Cyclonus. "Please~!"

            Hips lurching back, the spike slid through the valve once more before nosing roughly at Tailgates valve ring. Slowly rocking himself, he nosed the head in and out a few times before kissing Tailgate on the middle of his visor and giving one swift thrust.

            "GRK!~" Tailgate's frame seized as Cyclonus spike spread his already tight valve wider. He knocked his ceiling node with ease, making the mini wail into his neck. "Ah-Ah! C-C-C-Cyclonus!" Slowly, he pulled beck, then pushed in more slowly. Each thrust drew out a new yelp, a new sudden jerk of his legs or shoulders, and it was all to lovely.

            Leaning down and wrapping his arms around Tailgate, his pace quickened until their hips clashed together, drawing sparks now and again. Tailgate could only hold on and squeal each time their hips tapped together.

            Tailgates little frame bounced hard each time, a hard gust of air knocked from his intake each time; a sound Cyclonus so affectionately loved to hear. Pressing lower, he ground his stomach against tailgates little spike to give him a little more friction. In turn, Tailagate tried to clamp his little valve over the massive spike jabbing into him. Inner mesh walls quivered and sucked Cyclonus in deeper and deeper until every hit was directly onto his ceiling node.

            Tailgates wails soon vanished as his vocalizer glitched out static and incomplete words. The heat in his tank swirled, just a few more thrust and....and....

            " ** _Cyclonus!~_** " Overload jarred his frame hard, and he dug his servos so hard into Cyclonus armor he left little indents. His spike, still squished between them, pulsed painfully and gushed out a large spurt of transfluid.

            Cyclonus was panting in his audio, his optics dimmed in concentration as he angled himself and pushed hard into tailgates chamber and let his own overload. Hugging Tailgate tightly, a loud growl escaped his own intake as he spurt his own transfluid into the awaiting tank.

            Despite Tailgates loud pained yelp from the breach, the lovely feeling of the transfluid tingling in his tank settled him nearly instantly.

            Slowly, Cyclonus uncoiled his arms around Tailgate and slipped himself free from the still rippling valve before looking him over.

            Little visor still glowing a dim blue, he could hear his soft little pants. Somehow he could just feel Tailgate smiling under his faceplate, however it was possible, he knew he was.

            Slipping from the berth and closing his panels, he vanished for a moments before returning with a cloth and wiping Tailgate and himself down.

            The cloth was cool against his still hot metal, a welcomed feeling for his struggling cooling systems. He couldn't help the soft but tired moan when Cyclonus cleaned off his spike and valve, then manually closed the hatches before pulling him close. Setting Tailgates front half in his lap, he gently stroked over his head with the palm of his hand in a comforting gesture.

            "How are you feeling?" Voice raspy with passed pleasure, Cyclonus picked up a datapad on the night stand close to the berth.

            "Still a little hot...but much...much better." Another loving pet before he grabbed Cyclonus' free hand and interlocked their servos. "Sing something for me until I recharge?" The red optics stared down at him for a moments before he went back to looking at his datapad, though he started to hum softly.


End file.
